(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved heat exchanger wherein the heat-exchanging elements extend about one or more corners of a compartment. Although many applications are possible, the subject invention is illustrated and described herein as an improved evaporator system of a refrigeration assembly. In this connection, the improved construction for cooling coils or evaporator tubing as used in freezers, refrigerators, oil coolers for compressors and the like includes embossments in plate members which mate to form fluid channel passages for receiving a heat exchange fluid. The function of an evaporator system is to change the heat exchange fluid from the liquid phase to the vapor phase and absorb heat in the process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art heat exchanger assemblies of the type forming an evaporator system include embossments in plate members which are mated together; however, the fluid channel passages of the prior art evaporator systems of this type are susceptible to some degree of collapse as they extend about various corners. If such a collapse occurs, there may be a significant drop in pressure of the heat exchange fluid in the fluid channel passages at areas of substantial deformation, such as at corners.